Seireitou Kawahiru
Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, lit. Pure Soul of the Surrounding Daytime) is a Anti-protaganist in the YuYu Hakusho Fanon series, YuYu Hakusho: Infinite Souls. He is a powerful Yokai, who seems to be somewhat close in ability and power to the great Yokai, Echo. He is the founder and leader of Team Kokoro. Appearance Seireitou's body is wrapped around in a dark purple/violet veil that is on his back. His arms are covered in a thick armor that seems to be pure energy that was compressed and his hair is blue but with a black tint. His bare chest is showing with a small dark jacket wrapped around him. Personality Seireitou is a brave but naïve Kitsune Hanyou, the result of a powerful Daiyokai and his unnamed mother. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards almost everyone, yet he levels it to a lesser degree towards the rest of his companions. One of Seireitou's prominent character traits is his tendency to allow his anger to cloud his judgment and cause him to act rashly, often resulting in violence. He is also a very stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions and almost all of the story arcs have stemmed from him rushing off to save someone, usually females. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. For this reason, he generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl. Though, when he's around close friends, namely Rika, Haizo and many others, he retains a calm yet informal manner. Interestingly enough, several female characters in the series have possibly developed romantic feelings for him, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature, namely Rika Koneko, and Senka Kururugi. Synopsis Powers & Abilites Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Seireitou is known to have vast spiritual power, but it's not until he draws his weapon that his power becomes unbelievably great. Haizo, a person who is an expert of sensing reiatsu, stated in shock that, "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". Seireitou has power that can match Echo's (Seireitou being at full power of course). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Takashi speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHishakiten on an offending Haizo by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with an instant flash in an attempt to catch Echo off guard during their most recent confrontation. Speed Master: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. While not as fast as Echo, he has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Haizo after kicking him off a cliff in a few moments. In addition, his superior experience allows him to push his reflexes to the limit. He also possesses an ability to move at blinding speed in short bursts, which Seireitou can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air. When he does this, he leaves behind a fast-moving blur. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with Echo and even slice through one of his spiritual-based attacks. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains in his pocket or just hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. Perceptive Combatant: Seireitou has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. Flight: Ability to hover in the sky for certain amounts of time. Super Strength: Seireitou possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon; he was able to easily lift Haizo by the throat into the air with one hand in one of their earlier encounters. Seireitou's strength allows him to lift a 10 to 12 ton boulder using one arm with little effort. Teleportation: Ability to teleport, showing a beam of energy that teleports him in a millisecond and to move over great distances over a short amount of time. Determination: It seems that Seireitou's power is tied to his determination or will to win. It's shown that when he focuses on victory, his strength is enhanced. This is depicted by his eyes glowing bright red, including when he is in his Yokai form, in which case his iris is a glowing yellow. This effect has been shown while he was battling Minkai for a second time, and when he defeated his other self. Feminine Weakness: Seireitou is shown to have one major weakness, his lust of women. He will, without question, refuse to fight a female under any circumstances. This means that he would even go as far as let a female harm him seriously and will refuse to fight back. Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (九つゴールデンテイルス無料リーダー, lit. Nine Golden Tails Free Leader) is the name of Seireitou's Katana, named that by Sei himself. Unlike many weapons, Seireitou's possesses a spirit within his, a Nine-Tailed Kitsune with golden/scarlet fur and black-tipped tails named Shin'yu (真友, lit. Truth Companion). This is said to be Seireitou's "other" self, to what this means is currently unknown. When Seireitou places Demonic Energy into his Katana, it will shroud to a black color and will take on the shape of a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black/scarlet blade, handguard in the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "Sei," meaning "Pure"). The cloth wrapped around the hilt is replaced by 9 Scarlet Ribbons, taking an appearance similar to Kitsune tails. Techniques Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, lit. Fang of Heaven's Flames): Is Kyomu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against Haizo, the blast had enough power to the point where even Haizo began to fear to being struck by it. Mièdiào: Chinese for "To Eliminate". This technique is focused around Seireitou's hand as golden energy. The minute Seireitou grabs something or someone, his hand will become red and black energy and will explode the grasped object on contact. Seireitou used this to blow off Echo's hand, to which the first time was unsuccessful. Zàizhènhàn: Chinese for "Existial Quake". By pointing his scyth in his favored location, he can cause that area's "Space/Time Fabric" to distort and shift uncontrolibly. As shown in Seireitou's fight with Haizo, when Haizo's own energy was forced to distort in that space. Also, using this technique, Seireitou can utilize the Hēidòng (Lit. Black Hole). This technique causes a black hole to appear in the distorted space. The size varies on the amount of energy put into it by Seireitou, ranging from the size of a pinky to the size of a boulder. Maunari (時間轟音, lit. Roar of Time): It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. Aidanamida (スペースリップ, lit. Rip of Space): It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. Joukai Sutoraiku (天国ストライキ, lit. Heaven's Strike): When Seireitou prepares the attack, he begins to gleam with a strong intensity of white shining light. Once enough power has been gathered, Seireitou strikes with astounding power, in the shape of a large white bird. When Minkai was struck by this, and seemingly survived, he mentioned how just a few seconds before being hit, he could accualy see the golden gates of heaven within the blast's white light. Full Power of Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo It's name converts into Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Shímáoshàngdìchéng Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. Because of the intense magnitude of power that he possesses, Seireitou needed to compress and seal most of it's power. When he chooses to release it, he uses the command, Let out your Sacred Cry. Seireitou's veil will gain 2 large scythe-like weapons as well as two for Seireitou, one in each of his hand. His veil acts as two extra arms in his released state. Chōnglàng: Chinese for "Surf Riding". Seireitou will draw massive shockwaves of energy from all around him. He will focus all the energy in his veil that becomes a golden color. Once he places enough energy, he releases the energy in the form of a massive wave of energy that proceeds to drown the target(s) in massive amounts of demonic energy. Relationships Quotes * "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant." * "You need to take it easy so we can fight properly... If you keep on breaking things each time I dodge your attacks... I am going to start feeling bad for dodging them right?" * "Why? Its because your weaker then me." * "What a letdown, Takeshi, a real letdown... After all, there is nothing but fear reflected in your eyes. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my eyes?" Category:Demon Category:Fanon Character